Ice Cream and Love
by rclassyqueen
Summary: Cerita ini berkisahkan tentang musim panas, ice cream dan cinta. Dan gadis berambut pink-soft dan kawan-kawannya merasakan hal itu!
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Kali ini aku akan membawakan ff yang mungkin agak sedikit membawa tema summer. Berhubung Summer sebentar lagi kuberikan penyegar untuk para kalian semua!

Enjoy readers! -classy

**Ice Cream and Love **

**By: rclassyqueen **

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hah, panas sekali!", ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memegang kipasnya. Musim panas sudah mulai menghampiri penjuru 5 desa.

"Bahkan AC saja tidak cukup menahan panas ini!", ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan cepol duanya itu.

"I-iya. Panas s-sekali", ujar seorang gadis berambut ungu yang sudah berkeringat cukup banyak.

"Kalian ini cerewet sekali! Memangnya hanya kau saja yang kepanasan?!", jawab seorang gadis berambut pink itu. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membuka pintu jendela kamarnya.

SIIIIIING

Sinar matahari menyinari kamar gadis berambut pink itu. Cahayanya yang terik itu membuat matanya tidak sanggup menahannya dan menutup matanya.

"Sakura! Kenapa jendelanya dibuka?!", teriak gadis berambut pirang itu didekat telinganya/

"Ino! Jangan berteriak di telingaku!", gadis itu kemudian memukul kepala Ino dengan kencangnya.

"Aduh! Sakura! Sakit tahu!", jawab Ino sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Sudah tutup saja jendelanya!"

"Percuma saja kalau ditutup jendelanya! Sama-sama panas kan!", ucap gadis yang bernama Sakura itu kepada Ino. Suaranya pun mulai meninggi karena kesal.

"Sama saja biar panasnya tidak benar-benar nambah!", teriak Ino dengan kesal.

"Suka-suka aku! Lagipula ini kamarku!", jawab Sakura tak kalah dengan kencangnya.

Teman-temannya hanya menatap bosan Ino dan Sakura bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

"Hoi hoi sudahlah", ucap gadis bercepol dua itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"DIAM KAU TENTEN!", teriak kedua gadis itu. Sang pemilik nama hanya bisa menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah dan melongo. Alias bingung.

"I-ino-chan. Sa-sakura-chan. B-bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli i-ice cream?"

Kedua gadis yang sedang bertengkar kemudian menoleh kearah pemilik suara itu.

"Ice cream? Hinata? Tumben kamu menawari membeli itu?", tanya Sakura bingung. Kemudian dijawab anggukan bingung oleh temannya yang lain.

"Da-daripada kalian bertengkar le-lebih baik kita b-beli i-ice cream", jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Hmmmm. Boleh juga. Hanya makan ice cream saja?", tanya Tenten sambil menatap Hinata.

"Bagaimana sekalian ke pantai?!", ucap Ino dengan semangat.

Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata hanya melongo menatap Ino.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?", tanyanya sekali lagi. Kemudian sebuah anggukan keluar dari Tenten. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Hey, forehead. Kau mau tidak?!", ucap Ino dengan kencang.

"Diam pig! Hm, berarti kita bakal memakai bikini dong?", tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya! Kau benar!", jawab Ino.

"HAH?! KAU SERIUS?!", teriak Sakura dengan kaget.

"Tetapi memang sewajarnya kalau ke pantai harus memakai bikini kan?", tanya Tenten.

"Hm memang. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?", tanya Sakura sambil menatap Hinata. Wajah gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan semburat merah padam. Membayangkan ia memakai bikini saja membuat Hinata pingsan, apalagi benar-benar memakainya. Dan memakainya di depan lelaki berambut kuning yang ia taksir alias Uzumaki Naruto! Habislah dia.

"Ah, e-etto, eung-eung, y-ya. A-akan ku b-beranikan diri u-untuk me-memakai bi- bikini!", jawab Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Hm baguslah. Kalau begitu, besok kita akan pergi ke pantai!", dan kemudian dijawab oleh anggukan Sakura, Tenten dan Ino.

"Ah ya, ajak Temari supaya lebih seru!", ucap Tenten dengan senang.

"Oke aku akan mengajaknya!", jawab Ino. "Kalau begitu, jam 10 kita berangkat ya!"

* * *

_Esoknya... _

**Lalalalalalalala, i'm in love with you boy~~~**

Sakura menyadari ponselnya berbunyi segera membuka matanya dan mencari dimana asal suara tersebut.

"Hmm, ada apa?", jawab Sakura dengan mata setengah terbuka.

_"Sakura! Aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu! Jangan bilang kau baru bangun tidur?!"_, ucap Ino dengan kencangnya.

"Ya... memang aku baru-hoam, bangun tidur", Sakura mengucek matanya dengan setengah sadar.

_"Kau ini! Kita kan mau pergi ke pantai?! Masa kau lupa?!"_, teriak Ino dengan kesalnya.

Pantai?

Ia kemudian melihat jam dindingnya yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

10.15 AM

"AH YA AKU LUPA?! AKU SEGERA MANDI!", Sakura pun melempar ponselnya sembarangan dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap-siap.

Hampir 15 menit Sakura berdandan dan mengecek barang bawaanya yang sudah ia siapkan tadi malam. Clear! Semuanya telah siap dan ia segera keluar dan menghampiri Ino dkk yang sudah tiba dengan keluarlah Sakura dengan kemeja lengan pendek dan tanktop hitam dan topi yang menghiasi kepalanya dan celana pendek mini berukuran 3/4 dan sepatu bermerek Converse.

"Nah itu dia! Bagaimana tidurmu sayang, nyenyak?!", gerutu Ino dengan tatapan judesnya kepada Sakura.

"Hehe, maafkan aku. Ayo kita berangkat!"

* * *

Hah! Aku membuat ini terinspirasi dengan lagu Red Velvet - Ice Cream Cake. Kalau kalian belum tahu, cek di youtube dengan judul lagu tersebut ya! Meskipun hanya backsound yang terinspirasi sisanya adalah karanganku loh hehe.

Dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Arigatou minna!

-classy


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaa ga nyangka ff kedua ku lumayan disukai hehe. Makasih buat reviewnya yg blm bisa aku tampilin ya! You're da best hehe! Oke kita lanjut chapter 2 nya semoga suka!

**Ice Cream and Love **

**by: rclassyqueen **

**. **

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! **

**.**

**Enjoy readers!**

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sudah berjalan hampir setengah jam. Sebelum ke pantai, ia harus mengunjungi sahabatnya yang berada di Sunagakure. Letaknya pun tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin sekitar 1 jam mereka pun akan tiba.

"Wah! Hari ini ramai sekali rupanya!", ucap Tenten kegirangan. Kemudian Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearah kiri mereka. Banyak sekali para penjual yang sedang menjajakan dagangannya. Karena musim panas ini adalah hari libur yang paling lama maka tak heran pedagang mulai ramai di sekitar keliling Konohagakure.

"Wah iya!", jawab Sakura dan Hinata berbarengan.

Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan menjadi hal yang paling tak terlupakan oleh mereka.

* * *

Beberapa gerombolan pemuda sedang menikmati terik matahari yang mulai menyinari tubuh atletis mereka. Karena ini dipantai, mereka pun memutuskan untuk bertelanjang dada dan segera berjemur di bawah kilauan matahari.

Para gadis yang sedang lewat kebetulan menganggumi dan bersorak kesenangan dengan seorang lelaki berambut raven dan model yang agak sedikit mirip err... pantat ayam. Dengan kacamata hitamnya yang menutupi mata onyxnya dan badannya yang sangat atletis tak heran bahwa gadis tersebut kegirangan melihat keseksian pemuda itu. Dan sekaligus membuat risih kawan-kawannya.

"Hei minggir! Menghalangi jalan saja. Merepotkan", ucap lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut diikat satu. Lalu para gadis yang menghalangi tempat itu segera pergi meskipun sesekali mereka histeris melihat kearah pemuda raven itu.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau tak lihat wanita-wanita itu menganggu liburan kita?!", ujar lelaki dengan rambut bob-mengkilat yang sedang meminum segelas jus jeruknya.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu melepas kacamatanya dan menoleh kearah pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hn. Berarti aku terkenal", jawabnya datar.

Lalu tiba-tiba datang lelaki berambut kuning dan muka yang memiliki garis hampir seperti kucing bersama temannya yang bertubuh putih pucat yang tingginya sepantar dengan sebelahnya.

"Hoi! Aku menang adu papan selancar dengan Sai!", ucap pemuda itu dengan senang. Sai, yang berada disebelahnya menatapnya sebal dan kemudian duduk di seelah Lee.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau kalah?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Mungkin kurang minum aqua kali", jawab Lee. Lalu mereka semua tertawa lepas dan tatapan Sai hanya datar.

"Hah, panas sekali. Apa kau tidak bosan hanya berdiam diri dan menjemur badanmu yang sebentar lagi gosong karena teriknya matahari?", ucap Kankurou dengan kacamatanya yang menutupi matanya.

"Hm, aku juga bosan", jawab Gaara sambil membaca majalah Men's Health.

"Aha! Aku punya ide!", ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Apa? Beri tahu kami!", jawab mereka semua. Kecuali Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

"Bagaimana kita keliling mencari perempuan? Lalu kita goda mereka! Siapa tahu saja mereka tertarik dengan lelaki seperti kita!", jawab Naruto. Para lelaki lainnya mulai memikirkan bagaimana ide Naruto. Idenya mungkin agak mesum, tetapi namanya juga laki-laki. Gabisa jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau mesum kan?

"Oke, aku ikut", jawab Gaara. Dan kemudian para kawan-kawannya mulai mengangguk berbarengan.

.

Dan pencarian wanita pun dimulai.

* * *

Ino dkk tiba didepan sebuah pantai yang dihiasi laut biru dan ramai nya para pengunjung yang datang bersama para keluarga, sahabat dan pacar.

"Uwaaaaah pantainya indah sekali!", ujar Ino dengan senangnya. Ohya, disini Temari sedang berusaha turun dari mobil Ino bersama Sakura.

"Waaaaaaaaaah! Indahnya!", jawab Tenten dengan senangnya. Hinata hanya bisa memandang laut dengan pikiran yang sedang bertarung yang memperdebatkan aku-sudah-tiba-disini-dan-aku-harus-siap-memakai-bikini.

Temari dan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Ino menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang melihat laut biru yang terpampang jernih dengan kilauan matahari yang menghiasi laut.

"Kalian ini lebih baik kita cari tempat supaya bisa memandang pantai dari dekat!", ujar Temari yang berpegangan dengan tangan Sakura.

"Ah ya kau benar juga. Ayo semuanya!", Ino menarik tangan Tenten dan dia pun juga menarik tangan Hinata(?)

"Beach, we're here!", teriaknya bersamaan.

* * *

"Hai cewek", Kankurou bersama Kiba berjalan menghampiri gadis yang sedang berjemur, tentu saja dengan bikini nya. Dan mereka pun menyapanya dengan malu-malu.

Lain halnya dengan Gaara dan Lee yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Bukannya menggoda malah di kejar oleh segerombolan wanita. Dan Shikamaru nya memasang tampang asam bahwa ia diejek berjalan dengan adiknya yang gembul alias Chouji yang memakan kripik kentangnya. Dan Neji bersama Naruto berjalan dengan santainya. Tanpa menggoda saja, gadis-gadis berbikini sudah mulai mendekatinya.

Dan paling parah adalah Sai dan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda berketurunan Momozomi dan Uchiha itu berlari dengan kencangnya karena penggemarnya lebih banyak daripada Gaara dan Lee. Karena wajah tampan dan tubuh atletisnya itu para gadis memandangnya hingga histeris.

Bayangkan saja, tubuh atletis, badan semampai, tubuh yang berkeringat. Err... _sexy._

Saking kencangnya berlari, sang pemuda Uchiha sampai tak melihat bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sedang menikmati eskrimnya. Dan...

BRUK

Mereka berdua bertabrakan. Eskrim tersebut terjatuh diantara pasir pantai yang tadi dipijakinya.

"AAAAH ESKRIMKU!", gadis ini kemudian menghampiri eskrimnya yang sudah tercampur dengan pasir pantai. Ia pun melirik kearah lelaki yang menabraknya. Ia pun sedikit kaget dengan lelaki itu, badan yang atletis dan err...

'Ambyar gue ambyar!' gumam Author.

"Heh kau! Ganti rugi eskrimku!", teriak Sakura dengan kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak, eskrim tersebut baru saja ia beli dan belum ada 5 menit ia menikmatinya dan terhempas jatuh bercampur pasir tanah yang bau bekas pijakan pengunjung pantai.

Lelaki tersebut kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan badannya dari pasir yang menempel di badannya. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan bingung dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"HEY LELAKI SIALAN! GANTI RUGI ESKRIMKU!", teriak Sakura dengan kesal. Bukannya menghampirinya ia malah berlari dengan kencang.

Kemudian segerombol wanita dari samping bergerombol berlari dengan kencangnya hingga badan Sakura terjatuh di pasir untuk kedua kalinya.

"AH! SIALAN!", teriaknya kesal.

* * *

Hinata yang baru saja berganti pakaian dengan bikini yang dikenakannya segera menolong Sakura yang jatuh di tanah.

Ia pun mengulurkan tangan kepada Sakura dan dibalas dengannya. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan"

"Hm!", angguknya.

Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa Hinata memakai bikini. Bukan baju yang ia pakai tadi.

"Hinata berani juga pakai bikini? Hehe", senggol Sakura.

"AAA SAKURA-CHAN AKU MALUUUUU", Hinata kemudian pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menggodanya.

Ia pun kembali menyadari bahwa ia harus melepaskan sepatunya dan kembali membeli eskrim yang sebelumnya sudah terjatuh ditanah.

* * *

"Hosh, hosh. Sas, apa mereka masih ngejar?", ujar Sai yang sudah lelah untuk berlari.

"Kurasa begitu", Sasuke mengelap keringat yang mulai menjatuhi badannya dan dahinya. AW!

"Kalau begitu kita kembali saja!", Sai kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Duluan saja. Hosh... Aku mau beli ice cream dulu", kemudian dijawab oleh anggukan Sai.

* * *

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju toko ice cream yang lumayan sepi dari pengunjung pantai. Mungkin karena para pengunjung pantai sedang asik bermain. Ia pun tiba didepan toko ice cream. Dan, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pink-soft yang sedang membayar eskrim yang ia beli. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat gadis tersebut.

"Arigatou!", Sakura kemudian memasukkan uangnya kedalam saku celananya dan segera pergi.

Lalu matanya bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam. Onyx bertemu Emerald. Ia pernah melihat lelaki itu yang sedang mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Rambut pink dan mata emerald

Rambut pantat ayam dan mata onyx

.

.

"Kau?!"

**TBC **

Huaaah ffnya maksa banget kayaknya huhu. Pas pertengahan hampir mentok ide harus nerusin apa T_T dan bahkan lupa selanjutnya gimana. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Arigatou minna!^^

-classy


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semuanyaa! Maaaf aku baru bisa ngelanjutin ffku huhu karna ujian dikehidupan lebih susah dibandingkan membuat ff *halah* dan sebenernya akupunn juga buntu mau ngelanjutin kayak gimana ya intinya susah lah-_- inilah hal terberat dari author. Kan kalo ga dilanjut sayang dong nanti para readers makin penasaran. Kan aku gamau readersku penasaran huhu aku sayang kalian /hug/

Oke kita lanjut saja ya part 3 nya. Maaf kalo ga nyambung nantinya wkwk:D

Enjoy readers! xx.

**Ice Cream and Love**

**by: rclassyqueen **

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! **

**. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ino-chan, Sa-sakura-chan di-dimana?", tanya Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang bernama Ino itu kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Sepertinya ia membeli eskrim. Tadi kan eskrimnya jatuh dipasir gara-gara segorombolan gadis menyerangnya", jawab Ino. Kemudian ia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya.

"Ah... Begitu... ya"

* * *

"Kau?"

Onyx bertemu Emerald. Tatapan Emerald itu tercengan melihat ketajaman mata Onyx itu. Lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini menatap dirinya dengan terkejut. Seperti bertemu dengan hantu, ah tidak. Bertemu dengan serpihan kenangan lamanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Sakura... Haruno?"

.

Hening

.

"Haha! Sakura! Kau masih sama seperti dulu!", ucap Sasuke dengan senang. Tetapi gadis itu menatap lelaki didepannya dengan tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah?", tanya Sasuke dengan bingung.

Ya, mereka dipertemukan setelah hampir 7 tahun berpisah. Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaik Sakura. Sasuke yang selalu melindunginya dan selalu menjaganya tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Sakura merasa hancur begitu mendengar kepindahan Sasuke ke New Zealand. Dan terlebih tepatnya, Sakura menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke. Semenjak itulah, kebahagiaan ia sirna dan belum ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

"Hah! Muncul begitu saja dengan wajah bahagia? Lelaki macam apa kau?"

DEG

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura yang menurutnya sedikit kasar. Sejak kapan Sakura bisa seperti ini? Gumamnya.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berkacak pinggang dan menaruh eskrimnya disebelahnya.

"Kau meninggalkan aku selama 7 tahun dan kau muncul begitu saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa? Haha. Sasuke, kau bodoh. Sangatlah bodoh"

Sakura kemudian mengambil eskrimnya dan pergi begitu saja.

'Maafkan aku Sakura'

* * *

"Sakura! Kau lama sekali! Hanya beli eskrim saja lama!", teriak Tenten kesal.

Sakura langsung duduk disebelah Hinata yang sedang membaca Vogue yang ia bawa tadi.

"Cerewet", ucap Sakura dengan ketus.

"Hm... Sakura?", ucap Temari.

"Apa?", jawab Sakura yang sedang mengaduk eskrimnya.

"Sepertinya, lelaki yang kau ajak bicara di kedai tadi, Sasuke bukan?"

Ino, Tenten, Hinata menoleh kearah Temari. Dan bergerak kearah Sakura.

.

Ya, kenangan itu akan terungkit lagi.

**TBC**

Uwaaaaaaah maafkan aku kalau ceritanya terburu-buru huhu T_T hampir habis ide ini huaaaa. Jangan lupa reviewnya! Ohya, ffku yang Me vs Uchiha ku tunda dulu soalnya filenya ada di tab ku dan sialnya tab ku rusak-_- nanti kalau sudah benar aku akan publish oke? Review jgn lupa ya!

Arigatou! /bow/


	4. Chapter 4

HAIIIIII PARA READERSKU TERCINTA! AAAA SUDAH LAMA AKU UDAH GA UPLOAD FF LAGI XD /oke ini lebay. Ohya, cuma mau ngasih tau alesan kenapa ff Me vs Uchiha aku delete soalnya aku gamau ngelanjutin lagi dan aku emang gasuka sama ff itu wkwk maaf ya XD oke oke drpd nantinya aku curhat lebih baik kita lanjut saja ke ff nya ya! Enjoy readers! 3

**Ice Cream and Love**

**by: rclassyqueen**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto! **

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Flashback

_"Sepertinya lelaki yang kau ajak bicara di kedai tadi, Sasuke bukan?" _

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! BENARKAH ITU SAKURA?!" tanya Ino kepada sahabatnya itu. Dengan tatapan yang sangat penasaran, mereka menatap Sakura seakan ingin tahu apakah yang dilihat dan diucapkan Temari benar atau tidaknya.

Sakura menatap sahabat-sahabatnya dengan bingung. Ya, lelaki yang berada dikedai itu adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Teman kecilnya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya.

"Ayo Sakura! Jawab!" ucap Tenten dengan kesalnya.

Ia pun menunduk. Dengan berat, ia menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

.

"Ya, itu Sasuke"

.

.

* * *

_Kedai Eskrim_

Sasuke dengan tampannya (?) memakan eskrim rasa strawberry yang dibelinya tadi. Seakan ia mengingat peristiwa tak sengajanya dengan gadis yang ia tinggalkan selama 7 tahun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadisnya.

Sakura Haruno.

Sudah banyak berubah semenjak 7 tahun lalu. Terakhir ia melihat mata emerald itu dengan tatapan polosnya. Dengan rambut yang sepanjang sebahu dan ikat kepala berbentuk pita yang menghiasi mahkota pinknya. Pada saat itu, salju telah menyelimuti kota Konohagakure. Dan pada saat itulah, malam yang hangat telah memisahkannya dengan gadis itu.

"Hm, masih sama seperti dulu ya"

* * *

"Hosh, hosh. Hei! Berhentilah! Para fangirls itu takkan mengejar kita lagi" ucap Gaara. Hampir seluruh daratan pantai telah dikelilinginya bersama Lee. Hampir ratusan fangirls mengejar mereka,

"Hosh hosh. Fyuh! Akhirnya!" Lee kemudian segera duduk dan berbaring diatas pasir putih yang menghiasi daratan pantai. Diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Sial! Idenya Naruto membuat kita kewalahan!" ucap Lee dengan kesalnya.

"Tetapi, setidaknya para fangirls mengejarku. Bukan mengejarmu" jawab Gaara dengan santainya.

"H-HEI! AKU JUGA LEBIH TAMPAN DARIMU!" ujar Lee dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampananmu selain diriku! Haha!" jawab Gaara dengan puas.

"DASAR KAU!" mata Lee menunjukkan api yang membara (?).

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Memandang matahari dengan cahaya indahnya menyinari daratan pantai. Angin yang bertiup dengan silih berganti. Sejuk. Sekaligus tenang.

"Hei Lee, apakah kau ingat dengan gadis yang kau ungkapkan cintanya itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hm? Sakura-san?" jawab Lee dengan santai.

"Ya, Sakura. Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Sakura mempunyai hubungan masa lalu dengan Sasuke?"

Lee menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian ia memejamkan kepalanya.

"A-ah, y-ya! Tentu saja aku tahu! Tetapi..." Lee kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap awan. "Sakura-san mungkin tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali"

Gaara membelalakkan matanya kemudian melonjak bangun dari santai nya.

"Apa katamu?! Jadi, Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali?!" tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Kukira kau tahu" ucap Lee dengan bingung.

'Hm, jadi begitu ya' gumam Gaara.

* * *

.

.

"Ya, itu Sasuke"

"EEEEEEEEH?!" jawab Tenten, Ino, Hinata dan Temari berbarengan.

"BE-BENARKAH ITU?!"

"Sa-sasuke-san sa-sangatlah berbeda se-sekarang"

"Ore? Aku tidak percaya bahwa itu dirinya!"

"APA?!"

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan kesal. "Biasa saja, kali. Seperti melihat artis saja"

"T-tapi Sakura! Seharusnya kau terkejut!" ucap Ino dengan senang.

"Benar apa kata Ino, Sakura!" jawab Tenten.

Sakura menaruh eskrimnya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Buat apa aku terkejut? Kan dia yang meninggalkanku" jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"HEEEEEEEEE?! BENARKAH?!"

Heung. Astaga.

"Kan sudah kukatakan pada kalian bahwa dia yang meninggalkanku" jawab Sakura dengan kesal.

"Kapan?" jawab Tenten dengan polosnya.

ASTAGA KALIAN SEMUA!

"TIDAK USAH PURA-PURA LUPA!" Sakura melemparkan pasir ke arah mereka berempat.

"HEEEEEEEE, HENTIKAN SAKURA!"

"SAKURA HENTIKAN!"

"HAHA RASAKAN INI!" Sakura melempar segenggam pasir yang berada ditangan mungilnya itu.

"Pembalasan!" Tenten melempar sebuah pasir yang dia genggam.

"Ahahahahaha-UPS! Gomen!"

BRUK

* * *

"Eto... Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

**TBC **

HUAAAAH MAAFKAN AKU KALO GANYAMBUNG HUHU TT_TT aku ngebuat ff ini seadanya dan tanda baca yang masih berantakan. Tetapi sebenarnya aku kan masih pemula jadi bebas dong harus menulis apa XD okeoke, reviewnya jangan lupa ya XD sankyu!

-classy


	5. Chapter 5

Terimakasih buat reviewnya. Dan maaf ya aku masih blm bisa nulis dengan tanda baca yang benar. Dan, aku sangat berterimakasih dengan Senpai yang telah mengoreksi ffku ini haha. Btw, semangat senpai untuk ujiannya beberapa hari lagi!

Yosh! Kita lanjut aja ya! Enjoy readers!

**Ice Cream and Love**

**by:rclassyqueen**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Flashback:

_"Eto... Sasuke?" _

_"Hm?"_

* * *

"Sa-sasuke?"

Sang pemilik nama kemudian menatap gadis berambut cepol duanya. Dan kemudian, ia melirik kearah gadis berambut pirang, lalu tertuju dengan gadis bermata emerald.

"SASUKE?!" ucap Ino.

"YAH! SASUKE! KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI?" tanya Tenten kepada Sasuke.

"Eung... Ka-kalian siapa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Ino dan Tenten.

Ino dan Tenten menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Kau tak kenal kami berdua?" tanya Tenten dan diikuti dengan anggukan Ino.

"Hm..." Sasuke kemudian menganalisa kedua gadis itu. Rambut pirang dan cepol duanya.

"Tenten? Ino?"

Kedua gadis melonjak senang dan kemudian memukul Sasuke dengan kencangnya.

"HAHA! AKHIRNYA KAU INGAT DENGAN KAMI! KEMANA SAJA KAU!?" tanya Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

Temari menatap kedua gadis itu. Menurutnya, Sakuralah yang wajib merasakan hal itu. Lalu ia memandang Sakura. Tatapannya berubah pucat seketika. Ia melihat bahwa tatapan Emeraldnya itu berubah menjadi tatapan emerald yang sedih. Tidak seceria ketika mereka bermain pasir tadi.

"Hei hei. Reuniannya nanti saja." ujar Temari.

"Ayolah, Temari. Masa kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?" ucap Ino.

"Hah? Bukankah seharusnya Sakura yang merasakannya?"

Ino dan Tenten kemudian segera menoleh kearah Sakura. Kini, gadis itu hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan bingung.

"Kau benar juga. Hei Sasuke, ingatkah kau kepada Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Tatapan Sakura membulat seketika mendengar perkataan Ino. Bagaimana dia tak lupa dengan Sakura. Sudah jelas bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke di kedai eskrim.

"Ah, pasti dia sudah lupa denganku!" jawab Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya bohong. Tetapi sebenarnya-

"Tidak. Aku ingat denganmu"

DEG

-dirinya tahu bahwa Sasuke ingat dirinya.

"A-ah! Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura. 'Ayolah Sakura. Kontrol dirimu,' gumamnya.

"Memangnya kau lupa? Tadi kan kita bertemu di kedai eskrim. Dan bahkan kau yang mengenaliku duluan." jawab Sasuke.

Benar. Dia benar.

"Jadi, kau yang berada dikedai eskrim tadi?" tanya Temari kepada Sasuke.

"Waaaah, Sakura! Mana mungkin kau bisa seperti ini kalau dirimu sudah bertemu dengannya di tempat tadi?" ucap Tenten.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Tatapan emerald itu sudah tak kuat untuk menatap mata onyx yang berada di depan matanya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kakinya mulai lemas seakan sebuah petaka datang padanya.

"Hei. Sakura?" ucap Temari.

Dan akhirnya ia memilih berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya-

-dan juga cinta pertamanya.

"SAKURA!"

"Sakura!"

"HEI SAKURA! MAU KEMANA KAU?!"

"Sa-sakura-chan..."

* * *

Sakura masih mengangkat kakinya untuk berlari meninggalkan apa yang sudah dilihatnya barusan. Ia masih belum bisa menatap cinta pertamanya. Dan kemudian ia berhenti berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke pasir.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Ia pun menunduk dan...

_Menangis..._

"Kusoo! Kusooo! Hiks... Hiks..."

Airmatanya terus keluar. Tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"Hiks... Kau... Mengapa... Harus... Hiks... Kembali disaat... hiks... seperti...ini...hiks..."

Dan sepertinya, perasaannya kembali muncul untuk kembali mencintai cinta pertamanya yang bernama...

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

* * *

_"Hahaha! Jidatmu lebar sekali seperti lapangan! Hahaha"_

_"Pe-pergi! Hiks..."_

_"Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman. Tidak ada yang mau menemanimu karena jidatmu yang lebar! Benar kan teman-teman?!"_

_"Ya, itu benar. Hahahahaha-"_

_"Minggir kalian semua!"_

_"Mau apa kau, bocah Uchiha?"_

_"Minggir kalian semua!"_

_"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Ayo teman-teman hajar mereka!"_

_"MINGGIR!"_

_BUAGH BRUK BUAGH_

_"Hiks...hiks..."_

_"Hei, kau tak apa?"_

.

"Hei! Hei! Apakah kau mendengarku?"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia berada dipangkuan seorang lelaki. Ya, lelaki.

"HEEEEI! LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura mendorong lelaki berambut merah itu dengan kencangnya. Ia mundur menjauh dari lelaki itu.

"Hei! Aku takkan menyakitimu! Aku hanya mau membantumu!" ucap lelaki itu dengan nada paniknya.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan menatap lelaki itu. Ya, dirinya baru ingat bahwa ia sempat menangis hingga tertidur di tengah-tengah daratan pantai.

"G-gomen." jawab Sakura pelan.

Lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu, Sakura menganalisa lelaki yang menolongnya. Melihat warna rambutnya, wajah serta tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia pernah menemui lelaki itu.

"Ano... Namamu siapa?" tanya lelaki itu. Sakura bukannya menjawab ia malah melamun.

Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya tepat di wajah Sakura. "Hei. Kau melamun ya?"

"A-ah. Gomen. Sakura, Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura dengan kaget.

"Sakura?" ia kemudian menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia berfikir bahwa nama Sakura adalah nama yang tak asing baginya. Lalu, ia berfikir kembal.

Tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Apa kau dari Konoha High School? Kelas XI-B?" tanya lelaki itu kepada Sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana kau b-bisa tahu kelasku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit panik.

"Ini aku. Gaara. Teman kelasnya Lee. Ingat?" tanya lelaki yang bernama Gaara kepada Sakura.

"Ah! Ingat! Ah, Gaara-san. Konnichiwa." jawab Sakura.

"Haha, tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Gaara." ucap Gaara. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah. Gaara" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Gaara.

"Ha-hanya jalan-jalan saja bersama sahabatku" ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Tetapi, kau hanya sendirian disini" ucap Gaara dengan menatap sekitar.

"Y-ya. Mereka sedang berada di restoran. Dan aku meninggalkan mereka untuk berjalan disekitar pantai sendirian." ucap Sakura.

"Begitu rupanya. Daripada kau sendirian boleh kutemani?" tanya Gaara.

"Boleh." jawab Sakura. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan pasir yang menempel di celana pendeknya. Lalu, Gaara pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan di sebelah Sakura.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan keadaan hening. Hanya desiran air yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka mengelilingi daratan pantai yang dikunjungi oleh berbagai pengunjung.

"A...ano. Gaara." ucap Sakura dengan sedikit takut.

"Hn? Ada apa, Sakura?" jawab Gaara.

"K-kau dengan siapa berada disini?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Ah, dengan teman sekelasku. Termasuk Lee" jawab Gaara.

"Oh." ucap Sakura pelan.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menikmati teriknya matahari di pantai beserta angin yang bersilih berganti meniup helai rambut Sakura dan Gaara. Tiba-tiba, topi yang dikenakan Sakura terbang oleh angin.

"H-HEII TOPIKU!" Sakura panik dan mencoba meraih topinya yang terbang. Ketika Sakura berlari, sebuah bola dari arah kiri melambung kearah Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, awas!" Gaara menarik lengan Sakura dan tak sengaja tarikan Gaara membuat mereka berdua menjadi sedekat ini.

Tatapan mereka bertemu dengan kagetnya. Mereka tak sadar bahwa tubuh mereka sudah melekat dan jarak antara wajah mereka hanya sekitar 10 inchi.

"Sumimasen, senpai." ucap seorang bocah laki-laki ke arah Sakura dan Gaara yang masih melekat. Lalu, mereka berdua menyadari suara bocah itu dan segera melepas pelukan yang melekat itu dan mengangguk kearah anak laki-laki itu.

Dan Sakura melepas genggaman Gaara.

"S-sumimasen. Haruno Sakura." ucap Gaara kikuk. Lalu dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura. Wajah Gaara sekilas merona merah. Dan kebalikannya, Sakura tidak merasakan apapun.

Namun, sepertinya seseorang melihat kejadian itu. Ia pun tersenyum lalu bangkit meninggalkan pantai. Dan kemudian ia melepaskan kacamatanya. Menunjukkan sebuah mata birunya. Dan senyuman liciknya untuk membuat sebuah kejahilan yang menurutnya menarik.

* * *

"Kena kau, Gaara"

**TBC**

Review ya! Maaf aku gabisa komentar apapun. Lanjut di chapter berikutnya ya! Sankyu! -classy


	6. Chapter 6

**Ice Cream and Love**

**By:rclassyqueen**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

Flashback

"_Kena kau, Gaara" _

Semenjak kejadian tadi, Sakura dan Gaara memasuki fase keheningan. Mereka berdua sama-sama masuk dalam fikirannya masing-masing dengan suara desiran air yang mengiringi mereka berdua.

Sakura menatap ombak laut yang sesekali membasahi kaki mungilnya. Ia tiba-tiba terfikirkan oleh pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ia tak seharusnya lari meninggalkan mereka semua. Tetapi, hatinya masih tak percaya bahwa cinta pertamanya kembali tanpa memikirkan perasaan dirinya.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya egois. Tetapi, insting Sakura mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres semenjak kepulangan Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke ketika melihatnya seperti menatap sebuah kesedihan yang bercampur rindu. Sepertinya, ia merasa bahwa sesuatu telah menimpanya.

Tak pula dengan Gaara. Ia sesekali menatap kearah Sakura yang masih focus dengan pikirannya. Sakura Haruno. Nama itu mulai mengusik pikirannya dan termasuk rupa diri Sakura yang ia ingin ketahui selama ini. Sebenarnya, Gaara tahu mengenai Sakura berasal dari kakak Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. Karena keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha sangat dekat, jadi mereka berdua sering bertukar cerita mengenai kehidupan pribadi mereka.

Gaara ingat pertamakali sang kakak dari Sasuke memberitahu tentang Sakura. Sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya takkan pernah Gaara ceritakan kepada Sakura.

Flashback

_Kediaman Sabaku, 7 Agustus 2009 _

_Keluarga besar Sabaku dan Uchiha sedang mengikuti acara makan malam. Keluarga Sabaku terdiri dari yang paling tua, Temari No Sabaku. Lalu anak kedua dari Sabaku, Kankurou No Sabaku. Dan terakhir, sang pewaris yang memiliki semua aset perusahaan Sabaku, Gaara No Sabaku. _

_Diikuti oleh keluarga Uchiha, anak pertama dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. Lalu anak bungsunya, Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_Wah, tampaknya Sasuke-san sudah mulai memasuki masa remaja." ujar Nohoka Sabaku, Ayah dari Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara. _

"_Haha benar. Sama seperti anak bungsu kalian, Gaara." Ucap Mikoto, sang Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke. _

"_Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah menginjak usia 18 tahun kita jodohkan mereka berdua dengan wanita pilihan dari sang Ayah mereka?" ujar Minuya, Ibu dari Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara. _

"_Ide bagus. Tetapi, sebaiknya kembali pada mereka berdua masing-masing." Ucap Fugaku. _

"_Bagaimana? Sasuke-kun?" tanya sang Ibu kepada sang anak, Sasuke. Si bungsu tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan sang Ibu, Mikoto. Ia malah melanjutkan makan dan tetap diam._

"_Sasuke. Jawab pertanyaan Ibumu." Ucap Fugaku terhadap Sasuke. _

"_Sudahlah. Mungkin belum saatnya mereka menjawab." Ucap Minuya. _

"_Lebih baik dipersetujukan terlebih dahulu. Agar ia mau." jawab Fugaku dengan lugas. _

_PRANG _

_Gelas wine yang diraih Sasuke mendadak jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke menatap keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha dengan tatapan benci. _

"_Cih." Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan pertemuan keluarga._

"_Hei Sasuke!" Ucap Itachi. _

"_Hah, anak muda." Ucap Nohoka. _

"_Itachi, kejar adik—" _

"_Biar aku saja." Ucap Gaara. _

"_Baiklah" _

'_Apa? Perjodohan? Bukankah ibuku sudah setuju apabila Sakura yang akan menjadi pendampingku nanti?' gumam Sasuke. _

_Si bungsu Uchiha ini menatap langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bulan dan bintang. Kemudian, seulas senyuman menghiasi bibir Sasuke. Ia teringat bahwa dirinya sedang bermain bersama Sakura. Ia mengingat dimana ketika Sakura menangis karena dirinya jatuh dari sepeda. _

'_Lucunya.' Gumam Sasuke. _

_Lalu, ia mengingat pada malam dimana ia meninggalkan Sakura tanpa pamit. Sebenarnya, ia tahu bahwa pada malam ia pergi, dirinya akan berjanji melewati musim dingin bersamamanya. _

_Dan janji yang telah ia buat terpaksa dihancurkan oleh harapan orangtuanya. _

_Sasuke dari dulu selalu membangkang terhadap Fugaku dan Mikoto. Mereka berdua ingin Sasuke meneruskan impiannya menjadi penerus Uchiha Corporation. Tetapi, Sasuke ingin menjadi pilot seperti cita-citanya dahulu. Dan sang ayah sudah bersabar hingga melewati batas. Ia memberi pilhan terhadap Sasuke bahwa lebih baik ia menikah muda dengan salah satu putri dari Kumogakure atau meneruskan Uchiha corporation. Dan ia terpaksa mengikuti pilihan kedua sang Ayah dan meninggalkan Sakura. _

_Dan sekarang, dirinya telah kembali ke Konohagakure. Kota kelahirannya. Dan kota dimana dirinya menemukan seorang gadis yang ia yakin akan menjadi sandaran hidupnya nanti._

"_Sasuke. Kau diharapkan kembali menuju restoran." Ucap Gaara kepada Sasuke. _

_Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Gaara yang telah menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Ia terus saja menatap langit malam. _

"_Jangan membuatku di marahi oleh ayahk—"_

"_Apakah itu urusanku?" ucap Sasuke dingin. Gaara menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang masih menatap langit. _

"_Ya. Karena kau acara makan malam kami harus begini." Ucap Gaara lebih dingin. _

"_Hn." Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menatap kearah Gaara dengan tajamnya. _

"_Lebih baik kau urus saja makan malammu daripada mementingkan diriku." Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Gaara dan memanggil taksi lalu pergi. _

"_Dasar keras kepala." Ucap Gaara pelan. _

"_Sepertinya, ia takkan kembali." Ucap Nohoka. _

"_Sudahlah Mikoto. Kau tak perlu cemas. Biarkan ia mendinginkan kepalanya dan memikirkan perjodohan ini." Ucap Minuya. _

"_Aku kembali." _

_Nohoka mengangguk melihat Gaara telah kembali. _

"_Sudah kukatakan." Jawabnya. _

"_G-gomennasai. Karena putraku, kalian merasa terganggu." Ucap Mikoto dengan khawatir. _

"_Tidak apa, Bibi Mikoto. Haha." Ucap Temari dengan ramah. _

"_Hm" _

_Lalu keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku kembali melanjutkan makan malam. _

_New Message _

_From: Baka-nii _

_Sasuke. Kaasan dan Tousan akan pulang malam. Kau lebih baik tidur duluan daripada menunggu kami. _

"_Cih. Peduli apa aku terhadap mereka." Jawab Sasuke. Ia kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya kembali dan bermimpi tentang pertemuannya yang mungkin takkan pernah terjadi dengan Sakura. _

_Gaara sedang menatap layar ponselnya yang menuju aplikasi Twitter. Kemudian ada sebuah tweet dari Sai yang sedang menganggu Ino dan membuatnya tertawa. _

"_Haha. Lucu sekali mereka." Jawab Gaara. _

"_Apanya yang lucu?" Gaara kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara. "Itachi-senpai?" _

"_Sepertinya kau sedang membuka sesuatu yang menarik." Ucap Itachi. Kemudian dirinya duduk disebelah Gaara. _

"_Haha. Ya begitulah." Ucap Gaara. _

_Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi yang ia duduki. Ia menatap atap teras rumah dari Gaara lalu menghembuskan nafas dan membuka matanya. _

"_Maafkan perilaku Sasuke. Mungkin kau belum terbiasa padanya. Ketika kau sudah mulai akrab dan satu sekolah dengannya, kau akan terbiasa dengan itu." Jawab Itachi. _

_Gaara seketika langsung menoleh mendengar perkataan Itachi. Memang benar, dirinya dan Sasuke baru bertemu disaat mereka berusia 14 tahun dalam perayaan kenaikan jabatan Itachi. Ia menganggap Sasuke sangat dingin dan bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan. _

"_Tak apa, Senpai. Nanti aku akan terbiasa dengannya." Jawab Gaara. _

_Itachi tersenyum, "Arigatou, Gaara."_

_Sang pemilik nama lalu tersenyum dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya. _

"_Sebenarnya, dia begitu karena dirinya sangat merindukan cinta pertamanya. Namanya Sakura Haruno." _

_DEG _

'_Sakura? Bukankah dia wanita dari kelas X-B yang menolak Lee?' gumam Gaara._

"_Ah, souka." Jawab Gaara dengan tenang. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menyukai Sakura dan menganggapnya cinta pertama. Hebat sekali dia. _

"_Dan aku harap dengan bantuanmu ia bisa bertemu Sakura. Ia harus segera mencari pendamping untuk bisa melanjutkan perusahaan. Kalau dirinya sudah menginjak 19 tahun masih belum punya kekasih, ia akan dijodohkan oleh saudara jauh dari Kushina Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki." Jawab Itachi._

_Gaara kemudian terkejut mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan. Ia tahu siapa Karin. Karin adalah seorang anak bangsawan yang suka menghabiskan uang dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. _

"_Ah, baiklah. Aku akan berusaha semampuku, Itachi-senpai." jawab Gaara. _

_Itachi tersenyum dan segera bangkit meninggalkan Gaara. _

_End of Flashback _

"Gaara-san?" ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah lelaki itu. Sang pemilik nama kemudian menyadari lamunannya dan menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Ah. Sumimasen, aku melamun." Jawab Gaara pelan.

"Hm, pantas saja. Aku akan kembali menuju tempatku. Mau bareng?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Kau duluan saja." Jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Gaara-san." Sakura pun tersenyum dan kemudian segera meninggalkan Gaara.

Lalu, semburat merah muncul di wajah lelaki berambut merah itu dan jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang.

'Apakah, ini…. Cinta?'

"Hah. Sepertinya Sakura marah pada kita." Ucap Tenten.

"Ya, sepertinya." Ujar Ino.

"Mungkin kalian seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti tadi terhadap Sasuke jadi Sakura tidak akan pergi begitu saja." Ucap Temari dengan santai.

"Hei! Itu kan bukan kelakuanku! Melainkan dia!" ucap Tenten sambil menunjuk Ino.

"SEMBARANGAN! Kau juga melakukan itu kan?!" jawab Ino dengan kesal.

"G-gomen. Aku kembali." Ucap Sakura.

Keempat sahabatnya menoleh kearah Sakura. "Kemana saja kau?!" ucapnya berbarengan.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, "Aku? Ya, jalan-jalan!"

"Tidak mungkin kalau kau jalan-jalan sendirian!" ucap Ino.

"Ya itu benar!" ucap Temari dan Tenten berbarengan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Dia sengaja berbohong kepada mereka bahwa dirinya tadi berjalan-jalan dengan Gaara. Terlebih, Gaara adalah adik dari Temari.

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya kau berjalan sendirian!" ucap Ino dengan penasaran sekaligus kesal.

"Hei, Pig! Aku benar-benar jalan sendirian!" ucap Sakura tak kalah kesalnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, dimana to-topimu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata. Keempat sahabatnya sontak menoleh kearah Hinata lalu berganti menatap kearah kepala Sakura.

"Ah, tadi terbang terbawa oleh angin." Jawabnya pelan.

Ino pun menaruh telunjuk di dagunya dan masih menatap Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa?!" ucap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain di pantai?" ajak Ino kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hmm baiklah! Pantai! Kita akan bermain-main denganmu!" ucap Temari dengan semangat.

"Lihat ya, Temari. Kau akan ku lempar jauh nanti!" ucap Tenten tak kalah semangat.

"A-ano… ka-kalian akan meng-gunakan bikini?" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Ya! Kami akan menggunakan bikini! Tetapi, hei Sakura kau akan memakai bikini?" Tanya Temari.

Ia menatap Temari, lalu terkejut. "Astaga, aku lupa!"

"Hah, dasar. Yasudah, ayo semua kita serbu airnya!" ucap Temari.

"Yooo!"

Gaara pun akhirnya tiba dan menatap teman-temannya yang sudah basah kuyup dengan air dan ada juga yang hampir kecoklatan karena berjemur.

"Hei, kemana saja kau?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hanya mencari ketenangan." Jawab Gaara pelan. Lalu, ia mengambil sebotol air mineral yang berada dimeja mereka.

"Yakin kau mencari ketenangan?" bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara. Sontak, sang Sabaku pun terkejut dan mendorong Naruto.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan kau?!" ujar Gaara dengan terkejut.

"Hahaha. Tapi, apakah kau benar mencari ketenangan?" Tanya Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaannya membuat teman-temannya menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Bodoh. Memangnya aku berbohong. Aku mencari ketenangan. Titik." Jawab Gaara. Kemudian, ia membuka botol mineral yang dipegangnya tadi dan meminumnya.

"Tadi, aku melihatmu berjalan dengan seorang wanita." Ucap Naruto dengan keras.

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Gaara menyemburkan airnya keluar. Teman-temannya pun juga terkejut mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Apa benar itu Gaara?" Tanya Sai.

"HEEEE? GAARA MENCARI KETENANGAN DENGAN SEORANG GADIS?!" ucap Lee dengan terkejutnya.

"Wah, wah. Hebat sekali kau, adikku." Ucap Kankurou.

Sang bungsu Sabaku mengelap air dari bibirnya dan menatap Naruto dengan kesalnya.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini. Mana mungkin aku berjalan dengan seorang wanita!" jawab Gaara dengan kesal.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Gaara lebih dalam. "Apakah kau yakin? Buktinya kau tadi memeluk gadis itu."

Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Lee yang sedang minum menyemburkan airnya dan menatap Gaara tak percaya.

"APA?!" ucap Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru dan Lee bersamaan.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Naruto juga ikut terkejut. Tak kalah terkejutnya dengan keempat temannya itu. Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu bahwa dirinya berjalan bersama Sakura?

"Mungkin kau salah liat. Setahuku, Gaara tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita." Ujar Sasuke.

Teman-temannya mulai menatap Gaara dan Sasuke dengan curiga. Mereka merasa bahwa Gaara berbohong. Buktinya, Naruto sudah mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Teme, kulihat dirinya berjalan bersama wanita. Seingatku, rambutnya berwarna pink dengan kuncir duanya! Persis dengan rambut gadis yang Lee taksir!" ucap Naruto tak kalah semangatnya.

DEG

"Sa-sakura?" ucap Lee pelan.

Tiba-tiba, jantung Sasuke berdegup tak karuan. Apa? Sakura?

Gaara menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan menatap penuh kebingungan. Tetapi ketika ia melirik teman-temannya wajahnya dan matanya tetap tenang.

"Apa mereka sedang ada disini?!" ujar Kiba.

"Biasanya, kalau ada Sakura-san, teman-temannya juga pasti ada." Jawab Lee.

"Mungkin ada Hinata?! Aaaaa Hinata!" ucap Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul mereka?" Tanya Sai dengan semangat.

"Ide bagus! Ayo kita temui mereka! Gaara, Teme! Ayo!" Naruto dan teman-temannya kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih terdiam.

Sepertinya, battle antara Sabaku dan Uchiha telah dimulai.

**TBC**

Maaf ya kalau flashbacknya kepanjangan. Aku berniat ga disingkat-singkat dan berusaha membuat ff sebisaku. Dan maaf ya, sepertinya mulai beberapa bulan lagi aku gabakalan bisa sering-sering update ff karena dunia luar sudah membutuhkanku hueee T^T

Review jangan lupa ya! Sankyu!~

-classy


End file.
